


Blood Brothers

by meridian_rose (meridianrose)



Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Scene, Community: writerverse, Episode Related, M/M, Slashy, episode s10e19 Dominion, say my name
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-25
Updated: 2012-05-25
Packaged: 2017-11-06 00:02:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/412511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meridianrose/pseuds/meridian_rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternate scene during <i>Dominion</i>. Zod suggests he and Clark are blood brothers, but he's interested in a more intimate relationship.  Some mild non-con.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood Brothers

**Author's Note:**

> For the writerverse prompt 'Say My Name'

"We're blood brothers, Kal-El," Zod said seductively. "Have you forgotten how you healed me with your blood on Earth?"

Clark could never forget. The terrible moments he'd spent watching Zod die would forever be etched in his memory. Even now, knowing that in saving Zod, Clark had given him superpowers, and even knowing what Zod had done with those powers, Clark knew he would do it again. 

Because it was the right thing to do. 

Because he couldn't stand by and let someone die in front of him when it was within his power to stop it.

Because they were, in a way, interconnected.

"We're not brothers," Clark said but there was no conviction in his tone. He'd had dreams of the things he'd done with Zod while under the influence of red kryptonite. More importantly the thoughts he had. 

The feelings.

"No? Perhaps not brothers," Zod said, and now he was standing too close so that Clark could feel Zod's breath on his cheek, feel his own heart pound in response. "But something else?"

Zod's hand was on Clark's thigh and Clark closed his eyes.

"You're a tyrant," Clark said, his tone uncertain.

"You exiled me here. I'm just making the best of things. You know, the body I once occupied – Lex Luthor's body - had some interesting thoughts about you, Kal-El. Thoughts I myself have had in this body. You have no idea, do you, how attractive a specimen you truly are?"

Clark opened his eyes, and stared at Zod. "I love Lois."

"I don't doubt it. She's rather special, for a human. But you can love more than one person at a time. And you can certainly be intimate with those you do not truly love." Zod moved his hand and reached up to clasp Clark's chin. "Tell me you feel nothing, Kal-El. Tell me you despise me."

"I despise you," Clark said, but the words came out as if they were an endearment.

"Is that so?" Zod's voice was deeper, rough with desire. "Well, there's always hate-sex."

Then Zod pressed his lips to Clark's and Clark felt his body betray him. Zod glanced down and smiled.

"You want me."

"Yes," Clark whispered.

"Say my name."

Clark frowned. "What?"

Zod ran his fingers down Clark's breastbone. "Say. My. Name."

Clark shivered as Zod's fingers caressed his navel and dipped below his waistband. "Zod," he said breathlessly. "General Zod."

Zod leaned in and flicked his tongue against Clark's cheekbone. Clark felt heat rise in his face.

"Let's move this to my bedchamber," Zod said, motioning for the guards.

Clark let himself be led away, feeling not only ashamed and angry, but hopeful and excited.


End file.
